Eddie Hall
Summary Edward Hall, better known as Eddie Hall or by his moniker the Beast, is an English retired professional strongman notable for winning 2017's World's Strongest Man competition, as well as for setting the world record deadlift under strongman rules, which he still retains to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Edward "Eddie" Hall, "the Beast" Origin: Real Life Gender: (Alpha) Male Age: 31 Classification: Strongman, swole lad, absolute unit Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics (Bordering on superhuman sometimes) | Same but amped | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fusionism, Petrification, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification,Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Deconstruction (Via not being harmed in any way by MCU Thanos' powers) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is still among the strongest men of all time Did this casually) | At least Large Building level (In static strength alone, may be the strongest man of all time) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Fully hydrated, Eddie would among the most powerful beings to ever exist, and as such he should be far superior to his cartoon self, who can easily squish MCU Thanos with what appears to be the full Infinity Gauntlet effortlessly, while not at optimal bulk level, and can also use the Earth as a basketball) Speed: Likely Normal Human (Is a trained athlete but his regiment does not focus inherently on speed, and his weight would make it extremely difficult for him to move faster than this), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with gold balls (Sent one flying at roughly Mach 2767) | Likely Normal Human (Possibly slower than before, as he was fatter), at least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Possessed greater arm strength) | At least Relativistic+ (Should be far faster than his cartoon self, who can move comparatively normally to his own size while grown several times the size of the Earth) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Even past his prime and at a lighter weight, Eddie is still one of the strongest athletes on the planet, being able to strict overhead 182 kilos, deadlift 400 kilos by his own account still, and leg press 1000 kilos 5 times) | Class 1 (Considered one of, if not the strongest man to ever live, being the only person to ever deadlift 500 kilos. He also accomplished other nigh-superhuman feats, such as a 216 kilogram axle press with no leg drive, showing he was leagues above all his competitors in static strength at least) | At least Class Y (His cartoon self could use the whole Earth as a basketball) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (Although not focused on it, he is trained in boxing, and should easily be able to output this kind of force) | Likely Street Class (The same as before, if probably a bit stronger) | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher (His cartoon avatar easily squished Thanos powered by all the Infinity Stones, who could've likely brought his shields up and still would not have stopped him) Durability: Large Building level (Should be somewhat comparable to Brian) | Large Building level (Tougher in his prime) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Thanos could only snap away his cartoon avatar's burger, meaning the completed Gauntlet had no way of harming Eddie in any form, and being hydrated should make him vastly superior to that) Stamina: High (As a professional strongman, he has to focus more on explosive power, though he does train endurance as well) | High | As long as his hydration lasts Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with golf balls | Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with gold balls | At least planetary Standard Equipment: Barbells, dumbbells, and other such training apparel loaded with ridiculous weights Intelligence: Average, genius when it comes to weightlifting Weaknesses: Not as strong as he used to be in his prime | None notable | While not a weakness of the form itself, Eddie achieving full hydration is simply an impossible feat, as he would require at the absolute least converting all the Earth's oceans into strawberry shakes simply to even approach such a state. Key: Currently | Prime | With full hydration Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real Life People Category:Male Characters Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Strongmen Category:Swole Category:Thicc Category:Athletes Category:British Category:Size Users Category:Characters with forms Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5